Love The Sinner
by MidnightUnderMoonlight
Summary: . . . hate the sin. [onesided ZaneXAlexis drabble] [Alexis' thoughts after the lighthouse incident]


**Love The Sinner . . . **

_**. . . hate the sin. one-sided Zane/Alexis drabble – Alexis's thoughts after the lighthouse incident**_

_**(A/N) Since the demand for some sort of continuation for this was so great, I decided to give into peer pressure. This storyline will be a three-shot, and this is the second installment. The third and final one will either have Alexis and Zane in a duel or the aftermath of the duel, or both. Heh, I haven't really decided yet. Hope you all like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX nor do I lay claim to "How To Save A Life" by The Fray.**_

She loved him. She hated what he'd done, but she couldn't deny the fact that he'd taken her heart.

Along with all her morale values.

It was pathetic, really. Trip over love, you can get up. Fall in love and you fall forever. She'd done more than just trip. She'd stumbled, slipped, staggered trying to get up, and ended up lurching back even further. There was no recovery for her. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to get up in the first place. It was the most painful feeling in the world, but also the most beautiful.

All of those duels. All those people he'd hurt. It was almost enough to make her stop loving him.

_Almost._

Chancellor Sheppard couldn't save him – his guidance and mentor. Atticus couldn't save him – his best friend. Syrus couldn't save him – his little brother, his own flesh and blood.

Now that was the most heartbreaking of all. The poor little guy . . . He'd tried so hard, and in the end, couldn't help his brother. Alexis felt the most sympathetic toward Syrus. Afterall, she'd been in a similar situation with her own brother. Of course, back then, it was Jaden dueling, and no one had any clue that it was Atticus underneath that dark attire. But, Syrus? He'd stood right in front of Zane – face to face with his big brother. He'd stared the Kaiser right in the eyes. The kid knew exactly whom he was doing.

Alexis didn't know what she'd do if she ever ended up in that situation – _again_.

So if his mentor, best friend, and brother couldn't help him . . .

There were only three people left: Aster, Jaden . . . and her.

Jaden would be the more reasonable choice. He was the only one whoever came close to beating Zane. Asides from Aster Phoenix, who actually beat Zane. But facing against Aster again wouldn't be smart. Sure, Jaden was able to beat the guy, but Zane was on a streak. Aster's defeat against Jaden had caused a slight change in the silver haired boy. He looked at dueling with a different perspective now. He wouldn't be able to duel Zane, although Zane was probably itching for another rematch.

No, it had to be Jaden.

If anyone could do it, it'd be Jaden.

It just made more _sense_ that Jaden be the one to bring the old Zane back.

Then why did she feel the need to duel him, too?

If anything, she had the _least_ right to do so. She wasn't his best friend, or a close relative. She didn't teach him the strategies of dueling like Sheppard had. Nor – goodness forbid it would actually ever happen – did she give him his first taste of defeat.

No. She was the last person allowed to be his savior.

Wasn't she?

'_Maybe . . . there's a chance you **can** change him_,' her conscience told her.

No. No, there wasn't.

'_How do you know if you haven't even tried?_'

Ok. The little voice in her head made a good point. How would she know that she couldn't help him if she hadn't even made the attempt?

On the other hand, the whole ordeal seemed like a lost cause. What made her more special than everyone else? Nothing, that's what.

She was only in love with the guy.

Who knew if he was even capable of feeling anything anymore? He'd made it pretty clear when they ran into each other at the lighthouse that she couldn't stop him.

No one could.

Alexis wanted to laugh and cry all at once.

She was well aware of the fact that she wouldn't be able to stand a chance against him in a duel.

He'd probably beat her in two turns flat.

But she didn't care.

She'd duel him.

Before Jaden, of course. The Slifer slacker would probably be the one to rescue him. But Alexis would be the catalyst to the win. Her normal dueling tactics wouldn't work against him, of course. He knew her deck too well – all her strategies.

'_But he doesn't know your deck from when you were part of the White Society_,' her conscience reminded her.

"No, I couldn't," she argued with herself aloud.

'_You have to_.'

But that would risk her returning to . . . that phase.

That horrible, robotic, emotionless phase in which she felt no compassion or and liitle respect – if any – for other duelists. Was she capable of taking that chance, of being brainwashed _again_?

'_You **have** to_,' her thought repeated.

If it meant the possibility of bringing Zane back . . .

She'd do it. She'd endanger the freedom of her mind for him. Even though she would probably lose. It didn't matter.

She had to try. It was settled.

The next time she saw Zane Truesdale, she was going to duel him.

_**(A/N): Personally, I think there are three songs that fit perfectly (er, realistically, I should say) with this couple. If you go back to 'The Light house, you'll see that I've added a song at the end.**_

_**How To Save A Life**_

_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_And you begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things _

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_


End file.
